After Dunan
by Jeane Atreides
Summary: Things that could happen after the war is over. Maybe has minor spoilers, and a few original characters. This is my first published fic on here, please R/R! ^_^ (P.S. It has many genres, so I just put "general")
1. Clive's Destiny

After Dunan

Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden, Konami does. (Small Sailor Moon reference, don't own that either!) Minor spoilers, maybe. My version of what might happen after the hero decides to rule the new country, instead of finding Nanami and Joei and going on a journey with them.

****

Clive's Destiny

Clive looked up from cleaning his gun, Storm, while sitting in his room in Harmonia. He had finally gotten rid of Elza and returned to the Howling Voice Guild. They wanted him to be the leader now, and he ran the idea through his head.

"Me? Leader of the Guild?" he thought to himself and sighed. He was sorry that he had shot Elza, even after his appointment as leader, he never _really_ wanted to kill her. It had been two weeks since L'Renouille was infiltrated and destroyed and a new country was forming around the remains of the war. "I can't be a leader...I follow orders, I don't create them..." He almost could have rubbed a hole through Storm the way he was squeezing the rag around the barrel. He sighed again and looked out the window of his room in contemplation. It was the former country of Highland he saw in the horizon, he had been there before many times. "They want me to be leader? No, I can't do this...they're just going to have to find someone else. But if I leave...will they send someone to track me down...?" He shook his head and stood up, unwilling to let that stop him. "I can't think about that. I'll just have to make sure I leave no tracks behind..." He kept Storm in his hand and slipped quietly out the door, still wearing his shadowy cloak. He made sure nobody saw him as he made his way through the hall. Once he was satisfied he wasn't being followed, he slipped out the front door and headed for the nearest shop.

Clive entered the item shop and looked around, keeping his hood over his head to avoid being recognized. Many guild members wore cloaks like his, so the shopkeeper never gave him a second glance. He looked on the "Rare Items" shelf and smiled.

"What luck!" he thought, "They have a pair of Winged Boots here." He cleared his throat and removed his own boots, setting them on the counter.

"I would like to purchase those Winged Boots...and sell these." He said in a small murmur, trying to disguise his voice. Again, the shopkeeper didn't look at him, he was used to these shady Guild members by now and took the boots down off the shelf and exchanged them with the ones on the counter. Clive took the boots and handed the shopkeeper 10,000 Potch. "You never saw me..." The shopkeeper arched his eyebrow and shrugged as the man left his shop. Clive put on the boots and started heading for Kyaro Town, the nearest village. When he arrived there, a familiar flying squirrel showed up and grabbed Storm, carrying the rifle off clumsily.

"Hey! Be careful with that! Bring Storm back!" Clive scowled and chased after the red-caped squirrel. Mukumuku dragged the rifle up to his tree and tried to climb up with it, realizing his arms were too tiny to do such a thing. Clive arrived at the tree and grabbed Storm, aiming the rifle at Mukumuku. He would have fired, but something made him stop. This squirrel didn't look like the ones that attacked people, there was something intelligent in his eyes. He didn't have another moment to think about shooting the squirrel as he heard a familiar voice. 

"Clive? Is that you?"

He turned to see a girl climbing over the hillside and making her way over to him. Clive gasped and stared at her, this was impossible.

"Nanami? But...you're dead!" The obvious shock of seeing her alive seemed to make him forget what he was doing and where he was going. Nanami smiled at the gunner and shook her head.

"No, I told Doctor Huan to say that...I wanted Shu to tell Riou when it was time for him to come home...but...it's been two weeks since the war's end, and he still hasn't returned." Nanami sighed and turned away from Clive. The gunner frowned, hearing Nanami's story. He was still on the run from the guild, something he never thought would happen, he couldn't stay here. Clive sighed deeply and turned his head slightly away from Nanami's back.

"What am I going to do? I can't just leave her here...can I?" He thought to himself, wondering if he was yet being followed. Normally, he would have just gone on without a word, but there was something in the girl's voice that kept him right there.

"So Clive...where are you headed?" Nanami turned back to him, her vibrant personality returned, although it was obvious she had shed some tears for her little brother, Riou.

"...Nowhere. I'm just...on a journey."

"Oh, well...do you want to come in for something to eat?"

Clive flushed at the thought of Nanami cooking, he had heard the awful stories of her stew and ice cream.

"Er...no...thanks..." Now more than ever he wanted to flee the scene and not look back, yet there he remained. Nanami sighed regretfully and nodded, it was obvious she had been very lonely.

"Well...stop by again if you're ever back in Kyaro Town..." Nanami started walking back for the old dojo, Clive could hear her sigh heavily. He groaned to himself and did something that surprised even himself. He left Storm propped up to the tree and walked up behind Nanami and stopped her, gently pulling the girl around into his arms.

"I don't know where I'm going...but you're welcome to join me...Nanami..." He was shocked at what he had just done and so was Nanami.

"Clive, I...sure, I'll go with you..." She smiled at him again and he could see that it was much more genuine than her last one. Clive shook his head and let his hood down, he actually smiled for once as he went to retrieve Storm. He took Nanami's arm with his free hand and headed out of town with her.


	2. Blue Cloudy Skies

****

Blue Cloudy Skies

A few months had passed now, but for Flik it seemed like years. He sat in his room alone, staring out the window. Many of his friends had made it to his quiet home in the forest. It was an ancient castle, long abandoned until Flik had found it. Gremio had lived here with him for the longest time, the two of them began thinking of themselves as brothers. Flik had adopted a woman older than him as a sister, Jenny. Grenseal was dating this sister, and Alen had come to the castle along with Sonya. He had no idea whatever happened to Viktor, the two had long since split company.

"Probably back in Gregminister..." He thought to himself as the bear-man entered his thoughts. Even Valeria was here, helping out with whatever she could. She helped heal the injured and helped Gremio with the cooking when he allowed it. Flik sighed as he remembered who else was in his home. Jeane was there as well, she had been smitten with Flik for awhile, but silently gave up when Flik became unresponsive towards her. There were many others that lived in the giant castle, and many of them liked the lonely swordsman. He had been married for a short period and regretted the mistake every moment of his life. He even fell in love with a woman who greatly resembled Odessa, but that was also a grave experience. There was only one woman he loved now and that woman was out of his grasp. He had given her up when he found the fake Odessa, never even giving the woman a chance. This woman was tall and dark-haired, very mysterious and seemed to radiate a dark presence. She had the power to see the future, and had known all along who Flik would choose, slowly disappearing into the background in defeat.

Flik stood up and made his way into the den, seeing it oddly empty. He had many friends around him in this place, but for the longest time he felt so incredibly alone regardless. He plopped down on a couch and stared forward blankly. His "sister" walked into the den and saw Flik there looking almost lifeless. She went closer to him and sat beside him on the couch.

"Flik...?"

"...Hmm?" Flik was only half paying attention as he tried to fall into a peaceful trance.

"Are you alright, Flik? You've been so out of it lately." Jenny knew why, but she wanted to get Flik talking to keep him alert.

"Everything is falling to pieces, Jen...I can't deal with it. Every time I try to have a relationship with someone, it ends horribly..."

"Shh...I know, Flik..."

"Even when we were in that 'family' awhile back, you and I were always together, nobody else paid us any attention."

"I know, Flik...As for relationships, well, I know a few girls who like you..."

"No, Jen...I don't feel a thing when I'm around Jeane...it's just not the same..." He sighed and shook his head, knowing exactly who it was that he wanted. "I never even gave Sabrina a chance, Jen...and that woman I gave her up for...that was a disaster. She didn't love me the way that I loved her..."

"I can't tell you what to do, Flik...that is up to you...only you." Jenny sighed and got up, making her way back to her room, leaving Flik to his thoughts.

The next day, Flik and Jenny were taking a walk through the forest. Flik had decided what he must do and stopped his sister to talk to her.

"Jenny...can you get Sabrina out here? I want to tell her something." Flik's eyes were full of anxiety and his voice was as well. Jenny nodded and went to the house, bringing Sabrina out to where Flik was. Jenny wandered over to the lake to leave the two alone.

"Yes, Flik?" The tall black-haired woman asked him in a monotone voice.

"I was just wondering...are you happy with Neflite...?"

"I resurrected him..." She never gave him a straight answer, believing her response to be sufficient.

"Sabrina, I..." He sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Sabrina...I don't know what came over me. You...you're the one I want to be with..."

"I...but Flik..." She was shocked, even she had never seen this coming. "Of course, Flik...but...Neflite...what will I tell him?"

"We'll figure that out...I'm just glad you're willing to give me a second chance..." Flik smiled for the first time in ages and held the woman close to him. Sabrina let a tear fall as she hugged Flik close to her. Finally the both of them had found true happiness.


	3. Black Sword Broken

****

Black Sword Broken

Joei gazed out over the cliff as he sat next to the X marked rock up on Tenzen Pass. He had come out here, every day for months and had lost all track of time. He looked down at the water, remembering when he and Riou jumped into the cold river to escape Rowd. Nobody was there to see the tears that fell on the cold stone, and he was almost glad his friend couldn't see him cry.

"He didn't come back...Riou, you broke your promise to me..." He stood up as the sun began to set. "I guess you think I deserve this, Riou...or you would have come by now." Joei stood up and took his staff into his hand and began making his way down the cliff. "There's no place here for me anymore..." Joei kept walking, having no idea where he was headed until he found a stable. He wandered in and asked the stable hand how much he'd sell a horse for. Joei showed him a large amount of Potch, showing how much he was willing to pay. The stable hand smiled and showed him a healthy stallion, willing to let him buy it. Joei hopped onto the horse's back and rode far away from Highland, still having no idea where he was headed. Joei stopped every now and then to feed and care for his new horse and decided to leave it at a stable one day until he could return for him. He walked through the forest silently, passing through small gatherings of people in clearings. Something sparkling caught his eye and he looked in the direction of the light. That was when he saw her, the mysterious runemaster named Jeane. He had seen her in Greenhill when he took the city for Luca. He had known that she was one of the people Riou recruited for his army and sometimes had seen her on the battlefield. He walked up to her to see if it was really her.

"Jeane..?" He looked at the woman with the silvery hair and sparkling clothes.

"Yes?" She looked at Joei and blinked, he seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn't remember why. Joei showed her the hand that contained the true rune, the Black Sword.

"Maybe this will help you remember…" Joei looked at her.

"Oh…Joei…" Jeane finally remembered how she knew him and looked into the man's eyes.

"Yes…it's me." He nodded solemnly. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm not sure…I just came out for a walk today…I don't really have a reason." As Jeane spoke, Joei noticed how dark the forest was getting. She saw him looking around and noticed the darkness as well. "Joei…do you have a place to stay?"

"No…not really." He answered truthfully.

"A bunch of us from the wars are living together in the forest, and many other people as well. Would you like to come stay the night, since you have nowhere else to go?" Jeane smiled faintly as she waited for a response. Joei considered this, and although he didn't have shelter for the night, the idea worried him.

"But Jeane…I betrayed the State. They won't want me there…"

"Joei…surely they'll forgive you…I'm asking you, please be my guest tonight?"

"Well…alright…" Joei sighed and gave in, following the runemaster through the forest. 

They reached the massive castle soon and Jeane opened the door and led Joei in. The scene that followed was utter chaos. From the den, Flik saw Jeane coming in with Joei and hatred welled up inside him.

"Joei! How dare you show your face here?" Flik stood up and walked to them. "You dare to walk into my home after what you've done?"

"Flik, I…" Joei knew that this was exactly what would happen, but he still wasn't prepared to defend himself. "I'm…I'm sorry, I did it all to protect the ones I cared about…I didn't mean for it to go that far…"

"Flik, leave him alone…" Jeane seemed to glare at Flik. "Just leave him alone. I found him out there with nowhere to go and I brought him here. If you have to be mad at anyone, be mad at me." Flik seemed half-stunned that Jeane spoke out to him.

"Fine…but if he tries anything…he's gone." Flik turned away and walked back to the den, leaving the two alone.

"I'm sorry Joei…Flik's just stubborn…" Jeane sighed.

"It's alright, maybe I should just go."

"No, Joei…you're staying here. Come on, I'll show you to your room…" Jeane led Joei off to a room, glancing back at Flik once more, before going to her own room for the night.

A few days later, Jeane and Joei were back outside in the forest sitting near the lake. Joei sighed softly, knowing he needed to tell someone his terrible secret.

"Jeane…this rune in my hand…it's draining all of my energy and my essence. I don't have much longer to live…"

"No…" Jeane looked horrified as she heard this. "No, I can't let that happen…"

"Jeane, there's nothing you can do…" Joei had resolved himself to a quiet death, he thought nothing could help him now.

"No…I'll get doctor Huan…and Leknaat if I have to. Joei, I'm not losing you…" Jeane seemed determined and gave him a soft look. For a moment, Joei almost seemed hopeful.

"But what if it doesn't work…" He lowered his eyes and sighed.

"I won't let you leave…if you die, I'm going with you…"

"Jeane…don't…please…" Joei's eyes filled with tears, hearing that she cared about him that much. Jeane, however, whistled into the forest and seconds later the elf Stallion appeared beside them.

"Stallion…please go get Doctor Huan…" Jeane looked up pleadingly at the blue-haired elf.

"Right away!" Stallion ran as fast as he could to find the doctor. In fact, it almost seemed just a few minutes later when he returned. He left the doctor with Jeane and Joei and ran back into the forest.

"Doctor Huan…can you help me remove Joei's rune…? I know you're not supposed to be able to remove True Runes…but we must…or he'll die…" Jeane had a flowing rune attached to one of her hands, and sat ready to use it to help heal Joei. The two of them worked on Joei's hand for hours, Jeane tried her best to keep him still, for she knew that this must hurt pretty badly. Joei screamed as they finally were able to pry the rune free, leaving a large gash in Joei's hand. Jeane gently held Joei's hand with her flowing rune and began the healing process. Doctor Huan put the remnants of the rune in a small case as Jeane helped Joei. Jeane slowly removed her hand and let the doctor bandage it up.

"Now, that's going to be pretty sore for awhile, Joei." Doctor Huan stood up and handed Joei the case with the rune inside and started heading back home. Joei laughed quietly as he saw his bandaged hand.

"It's…it's gone…"

"Yes, it is…" Jeane smiled and hugged Joei softly. Now he could stay with her much longer than he thought he would be able to. Joei happily hugged her back, looking forward to his long life with Jeane and everyone else. 


End file.
